A Bitter Game of Consequence
by Septdeneuf
Summary: After the Emperor's death Chancellor Ocato is the most powerful man in the Empire. Power is attractive... To all the wrong people.
1. Getting out

A bitter game of consequence

Chapter 1 – Getting out

Disclaimer: I don't own Oblivion, or chancellor Ocato or anything else of interest. Pity me.

77777777777777777777777

It sure was a large round table.

An empty round table.

_But not for long, _Chancellor Ocato thought with a bit of irony and shuffled through his back. He was met by a huge mess of scrolls and documents. And he had to look through all of these.

He put them on the large round table in the huge room that belonged to the Imperial council. At the moment he was the only councilor present and he was somehow grateful for that. The Elder council had a habit of having heated discussions over just about everything and he knew one of those would definitely give him a major headache now. Not that he didn't have one already.

This was one of the days were the most powerful man of Cyrodiil really hated his job. He knew that a lot of people would love to rule the Empire, but they definitely had the wrong impression of what that was like. Especially in a time like this.

A lot of people were happy that the Oblivion crisis was over and seemed to be thinking now everything was alright, but it was far from that. When Uriel Septim had died the Empire had been in a bad shape, the fact that he had died made it a lot worse. The chancellor now knew that the stability of the Empire had to a not small part been based in loyalty to an Emperor, and it mattered little which one. Now that there was none everyone seemed to think it was easier to be doing whatever they wanted.

The first document he had in his hands was confirming that thought. It was a report on the as of yet unsolved problem of the boycott of Imperial goods on Summerset Isle. He didn't really know what their problem was with being a part of the Empire, but they seemed to be dead set on stopping to be one, using every chance to do something the Empire disapproved of.

They seemed reluctant to do anything open about their wish for freedom, just trying to push the Empire's buttons, hoping to push them far enough that they would do something about the problem which would justify the Province's wish for independence. But chancellor Ocato was dead set on not giving them any excuse.

He had been very happy when he had found out about Martin. He had hoped the boy would become Emperor and his job would finally be like it was before the death of the Emperor. But no. Martin had died. It had been for a good cause, he knew that, but still. Had they arrived any sooner, would things have turned out differently? Could he have done anything to change the situation? Was it his fault that the Empire had no Emperor now? He had asked himself these questions many a time already. But he knew there was nothing he could've changed. The champion of Cyrodiil had done everything he could and so had he, but to no avail. The gates were closed for good, but to what prize?

He sighed and focused his attention back on his documents, the nature of which hadn't changed after the emperor's death. But the quantity definitely had. It also didn't particularly help him that the rest of the Elder's council had returned to the Provinces, because they were sending reports to him on a regular basis which gave him even more paperwork.

One thing he really hated about his current position was that now everyone blamed him for anything that went wrong in the empire. Before they had blamed the Emperor, but they hadn't told him openly, because they respected him too much. Such inhibitions of course didn't apply to the head of the Elder's council.

He reached up to touch rub his forehead in the hope he could perhaps do a little bit about his headache but to no avail. He suddenly realized he found it hard to focus on the myriads of papers in front of him. Another thing that sprang to his mind was that it had been weeks since he had last gotten the chance to leave the palace.

With one swift movement he threw the document he was holding on the table and left them there. He stood up, not bothering to care whether anyone would steal the documents. It wasn't like he was closely attached to that stuff. He left the council chambers through the large door, and went straight outside afterwards. The palace guards gave him confused looks, but he pointedly ignored them as he pushed open the large wooden door.

Outside he took a deep breath, enjoying the warm summer sun and the gentle breeze. He went down the way that led around the palace and decided to go and pay the arboretum a visit. It was a beautiful place, a nice patch of green in the busy city. Even though the green emperor's way was also calm and green, it wasn't nearly as beautiful as the arboretum, basically because the tombstones always gave it a sad atmosphere.

When he entered the arboretum he thought that Giovanni Civello, the new captain of the watch would have a heart attack if he knew that the chancellor was simply walking through the city without any guards to protect him. Ocato's security wasn't actually a responsibility of the captain, but he cared about it a lot and had told him repeatedly that it was way too dangerous for him to go anywhere alone.

_Whatever_, Ocato thought. He wanted to clear his head a little and for that he definitely didn't need a guard in clanking heavy armor following him around. He sat down on one of the benches and looked around, enjoying the peace and quiet of the beautiful place.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?", someone suddenly said beside him. He turned around to see a small Bosmer woman in common clothing sitting next to him. She smiled and looked at the trees.

"Yes, very," he replied and looked around as well. Somehow he was very sad that he so barely had the opportunity to leave the palace. And that he would have to go back there very soon, because all his work didn't take care of itself and he still had to make some preparations for the meeting with the counts this evening, an event that he really didn't look forward to. It was a tradition that the counts of the cyrodiilic cities met with the ruler once a year, and the death of the emperor hadn't stopped that, so today he would have to meet all the counts so that they could tell him just exactly how incompetent they thought he was. He didn't have illusions regarding that.

"You don't come here a lot, do you? I've never seen you here before," the Bosmer said. Ocato liked her soft and clear voice immediately.

"No, I barely have the chance to," he answered with a sad smile.

"Too much to do?", she asked with a friendly expression.

"Yes. Unfortunately."

"Well, I guess I'm lucky. I'm a gardener. I work here," the Bosmer told him with a smile.

"I envy you," he said with a sigh. "I work as a scapegoat"

She chuckled. "Well that doesn't sound too pleasant"

"It definitely is not," Ocato sighed, but still had a small smile on his lips. He liked the straight forward nature of the girl. It was refreshing, compared to the way most politicians he knew were behaving.

"I'm Kjariel," she introduced herself.

For a moment Ocato wondered whether he should tell her his real name. She would probably recognize him then, and that would destroy the moment. But then again, if he really came to like her, it would definitely prove as an obstacle if she didn't know who he was. Even though it was way too early to say anything about that.

"I'm Ocato," he admitted reluctantly. Somehow his name sounded strange to his own ears without any honorific or title in front of it. That just showed how detached he really was from normal life by now.

"It's nice meeting you," she said smiling. For a moment Ocato was startled that she did not react in any special way to his identity, until he realized that the girl really seemed to have no idea who he was except for an Altmer in a red robe who sat on a bench looking at plants. Just as well.

"Nice meeting you, too," he said with a genuine smile. If he only had the opportunity to meet people more often to whom he was just anyone.

"Well, I'm sorry, but I have to continue working now," she informed him with regret in her voice that seemed to be real. "But I'd be happy if we met again someday. You know where to find me"

He nodded with a smile as she stood up. He looked after her. She wasn't particularly beautiful, but not bad looking either. She was really just normal. Something he barely encountered.

He remained sitting on the bench for a little while, letting his thoughts stray, for the first time in months on other things than his work. He found it very refreshing. Than he stood up and went back towards the door that led to the Green Emperor's way. He actually felt a lot better now. In passing he waved at Kjariel, who returned the gesture with enthusiasm, while she was otherwise busy trimming a hedge.

As he pushed open the door, he felt he was ready to take on anything.

7777777777777777777777777

Kjariel was glad when in the evening she could return home. She shared a house in the Talos Plaza district with her sister and even though she loved the arboretum, for she felt it was the most beautiful place in the city, it was still hard work and returning home was something she looked forward to. Except of course for the times when she met nice people at work. Like that Altmer today. She had never seen him before, but she liked him immediately. He seemed a little stressed out but really nice, apparently glad for having a distraction.

She entered the small house and found her sister already sitting at the table waiting for her with dinner ready. Her name was Alaywen and she worked as a cook for some rich people living in the Elven Garden district. And she was good, a fact which benefited her younger sister.

"Hey there," she greeted friendlily when Kjariel entered.

"Hello," she answered in a tone that was more relaxed than usual.

"Had a nice day?", her sister inquired immediately. Ever since they had been children the older one had always been able to read her sister's subtle behaviors like a book.

"Yes. I had a conversation with a nice guy. It wasn't a long one, but I really liked him," Kjariel said, not even attempting to deny her sister's judgment.

"Really?", Alaywen said in an eager tone of voice and leaned on the table excitedly. She loved gossip. "Who was it?"

"Well, it was an Altmer. I think his name was Ocato or something," she said, angry at herself that she wasn't entirely certain whether she had memorized the name correctly.

Her sister just stared at her for a moment with a shocked expression, not saying a word.

"What?" Kjariel asked confusedly.

"Ocato?", the older wood elf repeated incredulously. "Lord chancellor Ocato, the head of the Elders council had a nice chat with you?" Kjariel stared at her blankly for a moment. "The man that practically rules the Empire right now?"

At this Kjariel suddenly paled. She put a hand in front of her mouth and whispered, "Oh divines…" For a moment nothing was heard in the small kitchen except for Kjariel's fast breathing. "Oh this is so embarrassing," she said suddenly and lowered her hand. "I had no idea who he was, I talked to him like I would to anyone else, when he told me his name I absolutely didn't recognize who he was. Oh I should've known…"

Alaywen however couldn't help but chuckle at her younger sister's embarrassment. Finally she decided to jump in. "I'm sure it's not that bad. If he had minded he would probably have told you. Besides, odds that you'll ever see him again are extremely low, so why even care?"

Kjariel stopped her babbling to consider her sister's words. "Yeah… you're probably right."

_Pity, though, _she thought to herself, _I really liked him…_

7777777777777777777777777777

It was amazing how fast any optimism could vanish when faced with a really huge workload and then the arrival of the annoying count of Leyawiin and his arrogant wife. Followed by constant interruptions all over the rest of the afternoon when all the other counts arrived. Not to mention the lecture he had gotten from Giovanni Civello after he had returned from his little walk on security and how important it was that he never went anywhere unprotected.

Ocato had been tempted to say that a battle mage is never unarmed, but had refrained from it, for he hadn't wanted the discussion to last any longer than absolutely necessary, for as well meant the young Imperial's warnings might have been, they were just very annoying to him.

Now the head of the Elders council stood in front of the door of the reception hall, which was located in one of the higher levels of the Imperial palace, fighting the sudden urge to run away and stick his head in a huge pile of pillows until the counts and countesses that were awaiting him on the other side of the door were all gone.

But of course that was not an option. He straightened his festive robes, which looked almost the same as his usual attire except for the fact that they were of a vibrant green, and pushed open the door to be met by a wall of noise. It was amazing how loud they could be, considering that it were only the counts and countesses of 7 Imperial cities and their servants (which were many, hence the counts' and countesses' urge to show off their wealth). He was a little sad that the count of Kvatch wasn't here and way again painfully reminded of how much death the Oblivion crisis had caused. He had liked the count of Kvatch, too.

At first no one seemed to notice his arrival and for an irrational second he heeded the hope that maybe no one would during the course of the evening. But Narina Carvain from Bruma crushed that hope. With a huge smile that he assumed to be false plastered across her face she walked over to him and greeted him.

"Chancellor! I'm so glad to see you," she told him and leaned forward to greet him with kisses in the air, a gesture in which he participated none too eagerly.

"Well, it's nice to meet you, too, countess," he replied even though he didn't really mean it. He had never particularly liked her and she had always ignored him when the Emperor had still been alive, so he wasn't too fond of having a long chat with her.

"I just have to congratulate you on the way you have handled all this." He assumed she was referring to the Oblivion crisis. "Few would have managed as well as you have. I think I speak for all of us, when I say thank you." The chancellor seriously doubted that she really spoke for everyone here, considering the disapproving glance Regulus Terentius shot at him while deep in conversation with someone else and the whining of Marius Caro upon his arrival about how little the council cared about the local affairs of Cyrodiil. Still he didn't protest to her statement.

"Thank you for your kind words," he said and suddenly noticed that the Imperial woman was standing just a little too close to him for his liking. Not close enough to count as inappropriate, but close enough to make him feel uncomfortable. He suddenly remembered that the countess was not married.

"Well you really deserve them, chancellor," she said, still smiling widely and moving just a little closer, as if trying to show off her attributes, which in the chancellors opinion was not a good move, since Narina Carvain was far from an attractive woman. She was stocky built like most Imperials and didn't have a beautiful face. He eyebrows were far too thick.

But apparently that didn't stop her from trying. He looked around swiftly, eyeing all the counts, knowing he would have to face the eccentric ways of all of them in just one evening. Returning his gaze to the still present huge smile on Narina Carvain's lips, he knew that this was going to be a long evening.

77777777777777777777777777777777

Please tell me what you think!


	2. Parties

A bitter game of consequence

Chapter 2 – Party

A/N: Thanks for all the nice reviews. I hope you like the next chapter.

Disclaimer: Still not mine. I'll alert you if that state changes.

777777777777777777777777777

Ocato's initial assumption had proved true. It _was _a long evening. The counts weren't always easy to deal with separately, all on one heap they were almost unbearable. Not all of them of course, but combined it was a real strain on the chancellor's nerves.

He had managed quite well so far, at least he believed he did. He had managed to fend off Narina Carvain's misplaced interest in him as well as he could so far and the conversation between the two of them had ended rather quickly.

All of the count's were busy talking among each other, since they barely met, but each time he was finished talking to someone there was always someone else ready to talk to him at the next chance. He felt as if they were all jumping at him, looking for a chance to talk to him privately. Or at least as privately as was possible at a reception like this.

They were actually in a better mood than he had expected for the most part. Andel Indarys, the Dunmer count of Cheydinhal was friendly towards everyone and seemed to be quite happy, completely oblivious to the nasty glances some of the Imperial count's were shooting him. They were obviously still disapproving of the fact that a Dunmer had become count a cyrodiilic city, but that mattered little to Ocato, and Indarys didn't seem to mind either. He was quite pleasant company.

The countess of Anvil was in an exceptionally good mood as well. Millona Umbranox' husband Corvus had recently returned after having been vanished completely for several years. Ocato had absolutely no idea where the count had been or how he had come back, but it was evident that his wife couldn't be happier about it. She was constantly smiling and being nice to everyone. She also never let go of her husband's hand, whom she dragged everywhere she went. He seemed to be a little lost at her behavior and feeling awkward at being pushed around all the time, but Ocato saw him looking at his wife with a smile on his face every time she didn't look at him. They made an impression of being teenagers who had freshly fallen in love, and the high chancellor wouldn't be at all surprised if at the end of the evening he found the two of them kissing in some corner. Also both of the representatives of Anvil had congratulated him enthusiastically on how well he had handled the Oblivion crisis.

The chancellor couldn't exactly tell what Arriana Valga of Chorrol was thinking of him, but it mattered little to him anyway, still she was oddly distant and closed up when he had talked to her. This confused him a little since all the others either openly showed their disapproval of him or told him of their support. She was apparently trying to keep neutral, but he wasn't exactly sure why she did that. On the other hand her behavior was amusing to watch. She was the oldest countess around and behaved as if she was everyone's mother, a fact that seemed to be highly embarrassing to the countess of Leyawiin who was in fact the older woman's daughter.

The recently married Alessia Caro had a somehow conspirative air to her. She was talking politely to everyone, but when she believed no one was looking she whispered lowly to her husband who just seemed to nod at everything. Ocato had the feeling in this relationship the count was definitely not the one in charge. But that didn't concern him. What did concern him was that both of them seemed to have a lot of things to criticize about the way he led the empire. They had come to talk to him several times, always whining about how little support Leyawiin received from the Elder's council. It was not like that information was new to him, since he received letters from the count almost every week, ever since he had married Alessia Caro. He definitely didn't like the influence the woman had on the man.

Regulus Terentius of Bravil very openly disliked the chancellor and he informed everyone on his views on that topic in a lowered voice that was still clearly audible. Even when talking to the chancellor he had a looking-down expression on his face that informed Ocato rather clearly of what the man was thinking about him. Their conversation hadn't lasted long. A little later Ocato had noticed him whispering enthusiastically with Alessia Caro, probably sharing embarrassing stories about everyone in the room and sharing their mutual dislike of the chancellor, while count Caro stood next to them, nodding sometimes, even though neither seemed to notice his presence.

The count of Bravil and the countess of Leyawiin would probably make a much better couple than the countess and her actual husband. Of course she couldn't simply leave one count and marry the next, but if it were possible she probably would.

The chancellor did his best to ignore Narina Carvain. He hadn't talked to her anymore, but whenever she looked in his direction she waved and smiled at him. Ocato was beginning to find her behavior really obnoxious, but as long as she didn't make any more open attempts at flirting (which she was bad at) he believed he could tolerate it.

Ocato had had short, polite conversation with every count so far. Except for one. That one was a special case.

Janus Hassildor of Skingrad had never attended this annual meeting as far as Ocato knew. He couldn't be entirely sure since this meeting hadn't really been much of his business when the emperor had still been alive, but he did remember that every year a letter in neat handwriting had informed the emperor of the fact that the count of Skingrad could regrettably not attend. The chancellor had always suspected there was some personal reason to this, and the moment he had first met him this afternoon when he arrived he knew what it was.

He doubted the other counts had realized, since it was not very visible when count Hassildor was standing alone in a shady corner of the room, which he did. Every time one of the other counts had attempted to talk to him, he had been tight lipped and none of these conversations had lasted longer than a few minutes. Even the ever so happy countess of Anvil hadn't managed to get more than a few sentences out of the man.

At the moment the other counts seemed to be content with talking amongst each other, so Ocato decided to go and meet the doubtlessly most interesting of them.

"You never came to one of these meetings before," Ocato said when he arrived next to the vampire. "Now I can clearly understand why."

"I figured you'd notice. Mages always see that kind of thing," Janus Hassildor said. He spoke matter-of-factly and didn't seem to be too concerned that the chancellor knew about his secret now.

"Then if you knew I would notice, why did you even come? You never did before, no one would have asked a question."

"To make you notice," the count answered. Ocato waited for him to add something to his statement, but he didn't.

"And why would you want that?" he asked after a moment of silence.

"It's better if you know it now, under these circumstances than if you find out under less favorable ones," the count stated.

"Do you expect circumstances to turn unfavorable?" Ocato asked with an unreadable expression.

"That is actually the second reason why I'm here. I have some information concerning you that I believe could be important," Hassildor said.

"And what kind of information would that be?" For some reason Ocato was quite aware of the counts teeth when he talked. They were small in comparison to those he had already seen on other vampires, and yet they were somehow unsettling.

"I have a lot of informants. They observe the mood in the people for me, when I myself can't go out to ask them. Lately that mood has worsened. Ever since the Emperor's death there has been a darker mood around. Not just because of the Oblivion crisis, but also because of the uncertainty of the future. Almost all of my informants believe that there is going to be a civil war. Soon."

The chancellor nodded grimly. These information were no news to him. He was very aware of the possibility of a civil war, and the whole point of everything he had done since the Emperor's death was meant to prevent that.

"But I guess you already know that. I'm here to warn you of something else. Apparently there are already parties forming for that war, everyone with a different agenda, but all of them have one thing in common. You," the count informed him.

The Altmer's eyebrows shot up. "Me?" he repeated.

"Yes. Most of these parties seem to believe that influencing you could be the key to success. If you do what they want they think it's easier to gain dominion of the Empire," The counts voice was very serious.

Ocato had so far not even thought about the fact that these troubles of the Empire could become quite personal to him. Still, what the count said made sense. He was de facto ruler of the Empire and he did have the power over a lot of things. Up to now he had never really seen himself as very important, but suddenly he was very aware of how important he actually was.

"I'll be careful," he said warily.

"I hope you will," Hassildor said.

For a moment neither of them talked. Then Ocato felt the need to change the subject. "Did the Emperor know about your… condition?"

The count looked to the floor. Apparently this was not a topic he was eager to discuss. "Yes," he said and his voice seemed considerably weaker than before. "The mages guild knows too."

"figures they would." Again there was silence between them. "Well, if the Emperor was okay with it, and the guild is too, I guess I don't mind either."

"Thank you," the count said gratefully.

Without saying more, Ocato left the count standing in his corner where he seemed to be quite comfortable. Everything was said. He didn't like what the count had told him. He had somehow hoped that this kind of trouble at least wouldn't haunt him today, but he knew he couldn't flee the situation and it was ready to follow him anywhere. Tamriel was going through trough a difficult time and he was unfortunate enough to be right in the middle of trouble.

His mood had definitely dropped considerably by now.

7777777777777777777777777777

The annual meeting with the counts was actually not something that carried great significance. There was a reception in the evening and the counts spent the night in the palace, afterwards the counts left in the morning. It wasn't actually a big thing in politics, but it was more of a courtesy to keep the counts happy and the atmosphere well.

There was a lot of good food and a lot of talking but there was also a lot of good wine.

It was noon by now, and the slight headache the chancellor had received from drinking just a little more than his share of said wine had by now developed to be a major hangover. Each of the counts had chosen their own moment to leave so they could all get one last word with the chancellor. He had taken notes after saying goodbye to each, because he didn't feel up to remembering everything all of them had said in his current condition.

The count of Skingrad had actually left right after the end of the reception and chosen to travel at night, which was understandable after all. Everyone else had used their chance to benefit of the Imperial palace's luxury. In the morning Millona and Corvus Umbranox of Anvil had been suspiciously happy and relaxed, and the chancellor guessed they had taken full advantage of the large bed the guestroom they had slept in (if they had) was equipped with.

By now they were all finally gone, the last to leave had been Narina Carvain who had still annoyed him greatly by hinting she would soon invite him to visit her in Bruma. He planned to be unavailable at the time, and considering his workload that was probably not too hard to accomplish.

He had barely had 5 hours of sleep that night, because the reception had been long and he had been forced to get up early to deal with everything else he worked on. By now he had realized that it had actually been over 2 months since the last time he had been able to sleep a night properly. Realizing that had definitely not helped brighten his mood.

For the second time in two days Ocato was completely unable to concentrate on the mess of documents before him. He knew he finally had to do something about this. If he wasn't able to do his best for the future of Tamriel he would only make everything worse. No matter how important and urgent his work was, he desperately needed to change something to be able to do something about this entire situation he had on his hands.

And he knew just the best thing he could do, to achieve just a little relaxation.

7777777777777777777777777777

Why not trim the hedge to take up the shape of a dragon? It would fit so well, a nice way to work the huge dragon statue of the Temple district into the layout of the arboretum. Kjariel had spent the better part of the morning trying to convince the chief gardener of this notion, but he would have none of it. In his opinion one large dragon was enough for one city, not counting the dragon statue in the middle of the elven garden district.

Kjariel sighed and continued trimming the hedge into a boring shape, namely a large sphere. Her idea had been good, and she knew it. But it didn't matter much, because even if she started now to change the hedge's shape to one of a dragon it would become a quite pot-bellied one, and that was something she really didn't desire.

He thoughts drifted away from her exciting hedge sphere and towards her display of utter lack of intelligence the day before. How could she have not noticed? The question had plagued her thoughts almost the entire night. She felt so idiotic. But her sister was right. She would never meet him again anyway.

"Hello"

The sound of a familiar voice startled Kjariel so much that she dropped the hedge clippers she had been using. She turned around quickly and was met by the smiling face of the most powerful man of the Empire. The heat that immediately rose up to her face was her indication that the color of her face now probably resembled more that of a large tomatoe than of a Bosmer.

"Ch… chancellor," she stuttered. "How… unexpected." Mentally she kicked herself for her stupidity. By now he probably thought she was the most stupid person of Tamriel.

His smile lost a little of its intensity at the sound of his title. Kjariel didn't exactly know what to make out of that reaction, but she didn't care too much and instead started talking in a speed that was just a little too fast, which made her voice seem somehow high pitched.

"I'm so sorry that I didn't recognize you yesterday, I should've known and I'm deeply sorry, and I hope I haven't been too disrespectful or so, I… I," she was completely at loss for words, actually. She didn't exactly know what she was really trying to say.

"That's no problem, really," the chancellor said.

"Really?" Kjariel asked warily.

"Really. I actually liked it that you treated me normally. I was actually hoping you wouldn't stop that," he answered with a hint of regret in his voice.

"Huh?" Kjariel asked while her eyebrows shot up. She knew it wasn't the most witty thing to say, but she could think of nothing else.

"Well, you know, everyone is always just addressing me with chancellor and so on. I sometimes get the feeling that except for my job I don't have a real identity. It was refreshing to meet someone who just talked to me like a friend," he explained. She was completely surprised that he talked to openly to her.

"Oh," she said. She had never thought of the fact that maybe people in his position could be unhappy. Now that she considered it she realized that believing just having a certain position would make people happy was rather stupid, but somehow her mental image had always been that nobles were always happy whereas everyone else in the population had problems. She had absolutely no idea where that believe came from. "Well, if you want me to, I can still treat you like just any other Altmer walking around the garden, chancellor."

"I'd love that," he answered with a smile, "but don't call me chancellor. To you I'm Ocato."

She chuckled a little. "Well then, Ocato, how come you're here again? You told me yesterday that you barely had the time to get a little time to yourself."

"I don't, actually. But I just couldn't stand the palace anymore", he said. While they were talking they moved towards one of the benches and sat down. Kjariel had completely forgotten about trimming the hedges.

"Why not? I thought it's beautiful," she asked. She had never actually been inside the Imperial palace, even though she could've gone there, but she had never had any reason to do so.

"Well, the palace itself is. It's more about all those stupid political problems that are waiting for me on the inside," he told her.

"Why so?"

"The Empire is a mess. There were tensions before the Emperor died and now it's worse than ever. All the Provinces seem to suddenly develop a thirst for Independence and it 's my job to keep them all together. Not a pleasant thing. By now I'm really sick of politics."

"What's the problem with politics?", Kjariel asked interested. She had never really considered any of those problems since they hadn't really concerned her, but she felt fascinated by what the chancellor was telling her.

"It's all about discussion and compromises. But there's also a certain falsity to everything. You're polite to everyone, even though you know they hate you and you hate them. You always have to try to gain everyone's favor even if you don't like them, everything you do has to be well considered even the most negligible details. It's all about deception sometimes. And the more I have to do it the more I hate the fact that there's no real honesty in all of this."

"And now that the emperor is dead I'm suddenly being blamed for everything that goes wrong. I'm really sick of it by now. Not to mention all the tedious and unnerving dinner parties that are part of it, that are supposed to be casual and in reality are all just another part of this idiotic business"

"Do you have a lot of those dinner parties?"

"Almost every day," Ocato snorted. There was nothing he hated more than these stupid receptions. "Yesterday all the count's of Cyrodiil were there - an obnoxious lot, really – and today there's a large delegation of Summerset Isle who are all dead set on getting away from the Empire while I have to keep them."

"Well, if you have so many parties, why don't you use them?"

He stared at her for a moment. "Use them for what?"

"Well, you need some relaxation, you need to blow off some steam. Why not do that on one of those parties? I heard parties are good for relaxing. Have some fun!"

Before he could answer the two of them were interrupted by a loud voice behind them.

"Chancellor!"

Both of them turned around. Behind the bench there was a man wearing the ornamented armor that was unique to the palace guards and the guard captains. He had a look of worry and disapproval on his face. Ocato rolled his eyes theatrically and said, "Can I help you, Mr Civelli?"

"Didn't you listen to me yesterday? About the security?", the Imperial asked, completely ignoring Khariel's presence.

"I tried not to, no," Ocato answered in a calm voice that betrayed his annoyance.

"Someone like you should not go anywhere without protection," the guard captain said, ignoring the chancellor's statement.

Ocato turned to Kjariel and pointed at the man. "You know, guys like him are another part of my job that I don't particularly like."

Kjariel chuckled, but was quieted immediately by the large man's glare.

"I'm coming," Ocato said with a sigh. "Goodbye, Kjariel"

"Goodbye, Ocato" she answered. She looked after him as he left the garden apparently arguing with the Imperial.

She picked up her clippers again and continued to work on her hedge. She hoped Ocato would visit her again sometime. He was from a completely different world apparently that the one her life took place in and she was oddly fascinated by him. She sighed.

77777777777777777777777777777777

The chancellor's robes for this evening were blue. Once again he stood in front of the door of the room where the reception was to take place. The delegates from Summerset Isle were already inside. This was supposed to be a casual meeting, before the negotiations tomorrow. Ocato had no illusions. There was nothing casual about this kind of meetings, regardless of what Kjariel had suggested.

He straightened his robes and entered. Inside it was already loud and uncomfortable. To his luck several representatives of the Elder's council were there, too, so today he wasn't as alone as usually.

The evening passed quite uneventfully. It was an oasis of small talk in which everyone participated. Ocato didn't exactly listen to most of the things he was told since they were of little relevance anyway and the things that he told were as useless as everything else, too.

One thing however was special about this evening. Most of the delegates from Summerset Isle were male, and old, too. The women weren't too interesting either, since most of them were already quite old.

Except for one of them. The entire evening Ocato had spared glances for the youngest of the delegates. She wore a not too spectacular dress of blue and green silk, that had little ornaments, but none were needed. She was beautiful, regardless of any jewelry or clothes.

Her long black hair was tied back in a neat ponytail and every now and then Ocato noticed her looking at him with almost as much interest as he had for her. He didn't know her name and hadn't had talked with her so far, but now as she didn't have someone to talk to she went over to him. Her dark eyes caught his, and he couldn't look away from her, even if he had tried.

"Good evening, chancellor," she said in a low and soft voice that somehow did even more to charm him. He suddenly remembered what Kjariel had told him to relieve his stress. _Have some fun._

"Good evening," he answered.

And a sudden impulse told him exactly that tonight, he was going to have fun.

7777777777777777777777777

Please tell me what you think.


End file.
